<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every part of me is ablaze (when you touch me) by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436779">every part of me is ablaze (when you touch me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls'>ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(not so) daily damerey [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, DamereyDaily, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kinda spoilerish if you havent seen episode 9, mentions of force healing, poe's being stubborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their escape from the First Order, Poe is trying to deal with his injured arm and a certain Jedi comes to offer something that Poe refuses. </p><p>---</p><p>‘Cause we got the fire, and we’re burning one hell of a something.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(not so) daily damerey [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every part of me is ablaze (when you touch me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for day 27!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ow,” he groaned as he moved his hand to stop the incessant beeping of a button in the Millenium Falcon. It probably didn’t help that he got shot earlier on the First Order ship. His arm hurt like hell when it happened, as if fire had touched his skin, torching his blood and spread through the rest of his arm. And it still hurt now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewbacca roared at him from the co-pilot seat and Poe groaned some more. “I’m fine Chewie. I can still pilot this one-handed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His furry co-pilot made some more incoherent noises and Poe tried to brush off the wookie’s concerns. “No I don’t need any bacta. I can handle it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then pointed out to Poe that he kept gritting his teeth. “Am not,” Poe said, turning to him, only to grimace at the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewbacca stared at him, clearly not impressed with Poe trying to keep up the act of him being fine. The wookie pressed a button on the console, putting it to autopilot, and got up from the co-pilot seat, telling him that he was going to look for some bacta in the bunks. “I don’t need bacta Chewie!” Poe shouted at Chewbacca’s retreating form but the wookie ignored him, leaving him all alone in the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slunk back into the seat and by doing so, he managed to hit his arm into the chair. Poe groaned some more, wishing that the pain would go away as he held it up with his right arm. Sure bacta would help it, but he didn’t want to waste it on a mere blaster wound (even though it hurt a lot). The bacta in the Falcon should be saved for more pressing emergencies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like if Rey got injured</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Poe couldn’t help but think. The woman got herself a lot of injuries, like the huge gash on her arm when they first met. It was raw and red when Poe saw it and immediately he knew that bacta would help heal it and make sure it didn’t get infected. Poe reasoned that they would really need it if she went up against Kylo Ren again and managed to get herself injured (which brought up another thought: they were oddly meeting up with Kylo Ren so many times during their mission that it was concerning and Poe was thinking that maybe he should talk to Rey about this) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe was pulled out of his thoughts at the cockpit door opening and he turned to say,“Chewie, I told you, I don’t need the bacta.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was greeted with none other than the woman he was just thinking about. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and there was...a slight anger from her, judging from the way she was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bacta?” she asked, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand before walking over to sit in the co-pilot seat. “Why do you need bacta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I don’t,” he quickly got out. “I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey frowned at him, something that was common between the two of them. She too, clearly didn’t believe that he was fine. “What happened to your arm?” she motioned with her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got shot by a Stormtrooper,” he told her. He didn’t really have anything to hide and there was no shame about being shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got shot?” Rey looked at him with concern. “When?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were trying to get Chewbacca out. We got ambushed by a bunch of them and I didn’t see one of them and  then you know,” he answered, referencing to his arm. Poe truthfully thought that Rey was going to yell at him for being careless and for not noticing that there were more stormtroopers aiming at him. It was something he grew more used to over time, her being upset with him (and he tried to deny so hard the thrill he got when she was upset with him). Heck that even happened a few hours ago when he piloted the Millenium Falcon and it caught on fire, causing Rey and him to have a row. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I see your arm?” she then asked, holding her hand out lightly. Poe was slightly surprised at her request, not used to her being anything except upset with him. Then he kind of wished that she was upset with him. Her being angry and upset with him was normal, something that actually made his blood race and his heart thrill (not that he would admit it to himself). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” It wasn’t that Poe didn’t trust Rey (he did, so much more than she would ever realize), he was just unsure what she would do with his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could heal it,” she offered. “Like I did with the creature before.” He remembered that clearly, the way she so calmly walked over the creature and placed her hand on it in slow reaching movements with her hand finally making contact moments later with the creature’s underbelly. Poe saw the way the creature relaxed Rey’s touch, growing from aggressive to calm in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said immediately, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Rey looked confused, maybe even saddened at his rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” His voice was more firm then, more sure of his decision. Rey had mentioned after healing the creature that she willingly gave up parts of her life force to heal it and he couldn’t pretend to not see how tired Rey looked, the way the shadows underneath her eyes seemed to appear. Poe didn’t want her wasting her precious life force on him; she needed it. Besides, it wasn’t like she could get more life force out of nowhere. “I don’t want you to waste it on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be wasteful if it was on you,” Rey argued back, her voice soft. She reached out to grab his right hand. “You matter Poe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words cut into him deep and he felt nervousness flutter in his chest. “You matter too Rey,” he murmured, lightly using his thumb to rub light circles into softness of her skin. “I don’t want you to waste your life force when you need it to survive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so difficult?” Rey shook her head at him, her voice displeased but not as hard as it would be if they were arguing. He knew that Rey was giving up now on healing him, from the way her voice was light and her eyes seemed to lose its spark of an argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe gave her a smile, a chuckle wanting to break free from his lips. “Only for you Sunshine.” She met his eyes, a soft smile that seemed to reach her eyes, and then squeezed his hand in a comforting manner. His heart was ablaze then and he felt like every cell in his body wanted to burn because she was touching him, her calloused hand held firmly in his, and she was staring at him in a way that made him want to kiss her senselessly-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in that very moment Chewbacca made his entrance, bursting through the cockpit entrance and announcing in a very loud voice that he found the bacta patch needed for Poe’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Chewie,” Rey told the wookie earnestly, taking her hand away from Poe’s and instantly Poe craved her touch, the fire inside of him dwindling as she moved away to take the bacta patch from Chewbacca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood beside him once more, holding her hand out. “Give me your arm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to try to force heal me are you?” Poe stared at her warily with a crooked eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s either that or the bacta patch Dameron, you take your pick.” He knew that Rey wouldn’t try to force heal him without his consent and she was making a light joke out of it. Internally a part of him frowned upon that but he didn’t want to start a fight with her over that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he grumbled, sticking out his injured out. Rey smiled smugly at him, tugging the sleeve of his shirt upward so she could stick the bacta patch on his burnt skin. He stared at her the whole time, noticing how long her lashes were and how many freckles were on her skin (by stars, if he could, could he trace constellations on her skin?), the way her nose scrunched up in concentration. Had he ever been this close to Rey in this way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then with a swift motion, she took the scarf off of his neck when he was distracted by her. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wrapped the scarf around his injury. “There. Now we’re done.” She put her hands to hips, inspecting her handiwork and looking impressed at the makeshift sling she created. “Please don’t get yourself injured again Commander.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it Sunshine,” he answered easily, looking up at her to be greeted by a fond smile lacing her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. That smile of hers. He felt his face explode into flames again for the second time. (Hopefully he wasn’t showing it.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blaring of alarms went off then and Chewbacca roared in annoyance before turning to Rey, asking her to help him. She nodded, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder before following the Wookie out of the cockpit and to wherever the alarms were coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and decided to focus on the various hues of blue surrounding the ship as it was in hyperspace, ignoring the burning imprint of her hand on his shoulder and ignoring the gut feeling of him being a goner for the Jedi. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>